the Games
by Luna Mellia
Summary: She's been flirting with Cato a lot lately, whereas I roll my eyes but deep down I can feel my heart breaking. That's why I need to stab hers. Rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The movie did Glimmer and Cato and it made me angry. D: But anyway, this is what I think what happened on the night before Glimmer dies. WHEEEE. but it's ew so um yeah.

**DISCLAIMER: **I did _not _help make/make the Hunger Games movie. All credits go to the people who made the movie, who helped make the movie, and who were in the movie. Credits also go to Suzanne Collins. There wouldn't be a movie without her book.

* * *

It was getting dark now and Marvel, Loverboy and Cato were already asleep. Glimmer and I were the only ones awake.

She fixes her hair while I sharpen my knives, hoping one of them would pierce through Glimmer's heart.

She's been flirting with Cato a lot lately, whereas I roll my eyes but deep down I know I can feel my heart breaking. That's why I need to stab hers.

Glimmer interrupts my thoughts. "Hey Clove," she says, flipping her hair, "Is it okay if I sleep first and you keep watch?" She smiles at me.

"Sure." I shrug.

She smiles. "Thanks."

I watch her stand up and walk over to Cato. _What is she doing?_ I think to myself.

She lies down on Cato's extended arm.

I feel anger course through me. God I hate her.

And Cato.

He doesn't even do _anything_ about Glimmer's flirting! He doesn't push her away, he doesn't kill her with his sword, _nothing_! And it sickens me. I know that Cato wants to be the victor as much as I do and if Marvel sends innuendos at _me_, he would feel one of my knives go through his chest in a matter of seconds. This is the _Hunger Games_. Not some dating television show!

But once again something else interrupts my thoughts.

Marvel wakes up, sweating. He catches his breath while I continue to sharpen my knives.

"Clove?" he says, still trying to catch his breath.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing..."

I nod, still sharpening.

"Nightmares?" I look up.

"Nightmares?" Marvel says, "Of course not!" It's obvious he's lying.

"_Right._" I look back down and continue making my knives more... _deadly_.

At the corner of my eye, I see Marvel look around and sees Glimmer and Cato. His head goes down, as if he was sad.

"Marvel?" I say, not looking up.

"Yeah?"

I think about it first. Is it okay if I ask about him and his _obvious_ feelings for Glimmer?

Hmm...

"Never mind." I finally say.

He shrugs and lies back down on the ground, making his backpack a pillow.

I still sharpen my knives but Marvel's tossing and turning is distracting.

I sigh and finally make a decision.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I ask him.

He sits up. "What do you mean?"

"Seeing someone you lo-" Oh God. I almost said 'love'. "I mean, like. Seeing someone you like, like someone else."

"W-what?" I see Marvel blush even through the darkness.

"I see the way you look at Glimmer." I say, rather too fast.

"Oh." he says, "_Oh._" He pauses.

"Clove, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same wa-"

My head shoots up. "Wait, what? I wasn't talking about _you._"

"You weren't?"

"I was talking about..." Should I say it? Should I-

"Cato?" he guesses.

I look at him. Was I _that_ obvious?

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I see the way you look at Cato." he says, rather too fast.

I smile, shyly. Which is weird because I never smile shyly!

"Don't tell anyone okay?" I say.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone about... you know, either."

"Got it."

He nods and lies back down after a few seconds.

I sigh as I hear snores coming from Marvel's mouth after about five minutes.

As the night gets darker and darker, I sharpen my knives, hoping one of them would _still_ pierce through Glimmer's heart.

And just for the sake of him not to suffer loneliness, I hope one of them pierces through Marvel's heart, accidentally.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** WHAT? MARVEL LIKES GLIMMER? WHAAAAT? Well too bad, this is _my_ fanfiction. :D WHAT? CLOVE AND MARVEL HAVE HEARTS? WHAAAAT? Well too bad, this is _my_ fanfiction. :D Anyway, I might put more chapters for this story so that's cool but I'm not sure. :D Please rate and review. Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S** **NOTE: **So I decided to make another chapter! :D And by the way, Clove fell asleep so yeah. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I did _not _help make/make the Hunger Games movie. All credits go to the people who made the movie, who helped make the movie, and who were in the movie. Credits also go to Suzanne Collins. There wouldn't be a movie without her book.

* * *

I was dreaming peacefully until a tracker jacker nest dropped behind me. I get up as fast as I can and we run.

I scream and try to swat some away from me using my jacket. "HELP!" I hear Glimmer's shouts, "HELP ME!" I look behind me, and see her on the ground. I ignore her. No one needs her.

But Marvel.

I feel a sting on my arm. _Keep running_, I told myself, no matter how painful the sting is. I see Cato in front of me and follow him. He looks like he's going to the lake. _Ugh_, I think as another tracker jacker stings me on the leg, _keep running_. "You're dead, Loverboy!" I hear Cato shout, looking over his shoulder. We're getting closer to the lake. I feel a prick of pain at the back of my neck. _Keep running. _About three meters away from the lake. Another one stings me at my arm. And another one. And another one. My vision gets blurry. _Keep running._ One meter...

I freeze when I see that the lake has turned into a deep shade of red.

I look around and see the trees turn into a color of purple. Blue bushes. Pink grass. I see Cato and he now has yellow skin. He goes into the lake. I follow. My head is spinning. I stumble and sink to my knees. I cover my face in an attempt to stop the headache. My body feels as if it has been cut in half and then diced into a million pieces. I groan. I look up and see Marvel. His skin is a sickly shade of green. I put my hands to my forehead again. _That damn Girl on Fire_, I say in my mind. I close my eyes, and that's when the nightmares start.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I wake up. I try to sit up but found out that that wouldn't be so easy. I quickly put my hand to my throbbing head. I try to sit again and succeed. I see that I am at the Cornucopia. I look around. There's a pile of food behind me. But where's Cato and the others?

I look at the places where the tracker jackers stung me and see that it doesn't even show that I have been stung. I don't feel anything at all but the spinning in my head.

Then I shudder, suddenly remembering my nightmares; most of them about Cato and Glimmer.

I look up. The sky looks a bit dark; it's probably early evening.

I lie back down on my backpack and close my eyes, giving up on standing. But it's not long when I have to open my eyes again.

"Clove?" I hear someone say, their footsteps coming toward me. I raise my head, and even _that_ makes my head hurt.

I see Cato with his sword and a smile appears on my face. He helps me sit up and my headache gets worse.

"How are you doing?" he asks, sitting down in front of me.

"Not good." I answer.

He chuckles. My smile becomes wider. I think I feel a bit better now.

"Are your stings okay?"

"Oh, yeah." I say, "How...?"

"Sponsors sent us some medicine." Cato explains.

I nod. Then I wonder how long I have been out.

"Cato," I say, "How long have I... been unconscious?"

"I don't know." he says, "I woke up yesterday."

"Oh."

I could have been out for days and missed the death of Loverboy and his girlfriend. Damn it. If they _are_ dead.

I look around, with difficulty. I come to the realization that only Cato and I are here.

"Where's Marvel?" I ask.

"He's behind the pile. Guarding it."

"Glimmer?"

He looks down, but not enough for him to cover his frown on his face.

"Dead." he finally says.

I feel a tinge of happiness. I also feel a bit angry that _I_ didn't get to kill her. Sigh. But there's nothing I can say but a barely audible "Oh".

I wonder how Marvel's doing. He's probably bawling his eyes out while guarding the food. Then a thought goes through my mind.

What if _Cato_ died?

I would probably be bawling my eyes out too, in the inside though. I would never show that I am weak. Never.

Cato's head suddenly shoots up and I follow his gaze.

"Hi Clove!" Marvel smiles, coming from behind the pile of food, "How are you doing?"

"Not good." I smile back, weakly.

"You hungry?" Marvel asks me.

"Kind of, yeah." I reply.

"I'll get some food for you." Cato stands up and goes around the pile.

Marvel sits down beside me and I see the redness around his eyes. He _has_ been crying.

"I'm sorry." I mutter, "About... Glimmer."

He looks at me. "It's fine,"

Glimmer's shouts for help suddenly echo through my head, _HELP! HELP! HELP ME! _And I ignored her. That kind of counts as killing her, right? I hope so.

"Did you help her?" I ask.

"What?"

"She was shouting for help during... you know."

"Oh." he says, "I really don't remember... with so much going on."

I nod.

After a few seconds, Cato comes back with food.

"Here." he sits down and places the food covered with basil leaves on the ground.

An apple. Blueberries. Groosling.

I smile, thank him and eat my food in silence.

As I eat, the sky gets darker. I hear Marvel's snores and I can feel Cato's stare on me.

When I'm done with my food, I hear the faint sound of the crunching of leaves to my left.

I look at Cato and he looks back at me; he must have heard them too. I nod at Marvel, telling Cato to wake him up. Cato pokes him and he wakes up quickly. I put my finger to my lips as Marvel looks at me, obviously clueless at what's happening. He turns to Cato and Cato points toward the crunching. Marvel nods, finally knowing what's going on.

We all stand and Marvel and Cato get a hold of their weapons. But where's mine? I look at them and Cato points at my pockets. I reach inside them and find my knives. We slowly walk forward. The noises getting louder. We all look at each other and smirk. We attack.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Eh, nothing really special about this chapter but hopefully the next one will be better. Yay.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry that the last chapter is boring. Oh well. Let's just hope this one is good enough. Sorry it took a long time for me to upload this also. I was busy and laxy and didn't know what to write and stuff. So um yeah.

**DISCLAIMER: **I did _not _help make/make the Hunger Games movie. All credits go to the people who made the movie, who helped make the movie, and who were in the movie. Credits also go to Suzanne Collins. There wouldn't be a movie without her book.

* * *

The District 3 boy shakes as I put my knife to his neck. Cato, Marvel and I laugh. _Stupid boy._

"You should really stop stepping on leaves." Cato sneers.

"He doesn't have to." I smirk, "As soon as I'm done with him."

"W-w-wait." District 3 boy stutters, "I-I can help you."

We laugh again. "And why would we need your help?" I roll my eyes.

"I-I can," he pauses, probably thinking of the help he could give to us, as if we need it.

He continues, "Put some m-mines around your pile of food."

"So?" I say.

"S-so, if someone tries to s-steal your food, they'll b-blow up."

"Into a _million_ pieces?" I ask.

"Into a m-million pieces." I smile at his answer.

I can hear Cato and Marvel talk behind me. I keep my knife on his neck, just in case.

"Fine." Marvel says, "You can join us."

I put my knife back in my pocket. Cato grabs District 3's arm and drags him back to the Cornucopia.

We pay close attention to him as he puts mines around the pile.

I yawn after a few minutes and Cato says, "You can go to sleep, if you want to."

"I don't want to." I reply.

Minutes pass and District 3 is done. We all get ready to sleep, except for Cato, who insisted in taking first watch.

I close my eyes as soon as I lie down, thinking the nightmares would be gone by now.

But they came back to haunt me.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

My nightmares stop as soon as I hear Cato waking me.

I open my eyes but I cover them in an instant as the light blinds me.

"Wake up, Clove." he says, "We're going hunting."

"Hunting?" I sit up, "For what?" We have all the food we could have. What could we possibly hunt for?

"The question is not 'for what'." he smirks, "The question is 'for _who_'."

We leave District 3 behind to guard the food and we go into the forest.

I smile. We are going hunting for the so-called 'Star-crossed Lovers of District 12'.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

We hear the joyful chirping of mockingjays stop as we get closer to Loverboy.

He stops and looks around, probably wondering why they have stopped.

We all have smirks on our faces when Loverboy looks back.

"Hey there, Loverboy," Cato sneers, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Cato grabs the back of Loverboy's shirt before he could even run. He pulls him and put his mouth near Loverboy's ear. Loverboy bites his lip as Cato whispers something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he was saying though.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loverboy says.

I come around them to face them and say, "You know exactly what he's talking about."

"I honestly don't know." he says. I roll my eyes.

"Where is she?" Cato hisses in his ear.

"Who?"

"Stop stalling," I demand, getting my knife out, "We all know that you know who 'she' is."

"Where's the girl?" Cato asks again.

"What girl?" he says.

"Your girlfriend!" Cato shouts, "Now, where is she?"

"I don't know!"

Cato pushes him to the ground, making him groan.

"If you keep playing dumb," I growl, "He'll give you a long, painful death."

"Now, tell us where your little girlfriend is!" Cato snaps.

"I said, I don't know!"

"What did you say to her?" I ask, my impatience growing.

"He told her to run." answers Cato, "Run where, Loverboy? _Where?_"

"I don't kno-" Cato cuts him off and leans in closer.

"Lying won't help your girlfriend, Mellark." Cato says, "And it _especially_ wouldn't help you."

"What are you going to do?" Loverboy asks, "Kill me?"

"Kill you?" Cato sneers, "Yeah right. Didn't you hear what Clove said?" I smirk at the remark.

He continues, "She said that if you keep playing dumb, I'll give you a _long, painful death._"

Cato slashes his sword into Loverboy's leg. He falls and screams. Oh how I love the sound of people in pain.

Cato left a big wound on his leg. We all laugh.

"Th-that's it?" he pauses to let out a groan, "I-I thought you were going to k-kill me slowly."

I crouch down and put my face near his.

I tell him, "This _is_ killing you slowly."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry that this chapter is a bit short (and boring welp). D:  
By the way, (if I ever continue this)the next chapter will be when Rue... expires, the bombing of their food and when they announce that two people can win the Hunger Games. The one after that (maybeeee) is the Feast. WHEEEEEEE.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys, it's Luna and I apologise for the late update. I've been busy lately so I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. :) So, in this chapter, this is where the food will go bye-bye so um CLATO~ So, Rue and Marvel are not expiring yet. And the announcement will not happen here. t will happen in the next chapter or something so this story might be 6 chapters instead of 5. :) Previous chapter was kind of short so um yeah. welp.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do_ not_ own the Hunger Games. All credits go to Suzanne Collins. Some dialogues and paragraphs were taken from the book and was tweaked a bit. Yeah. :DD

* * *

We leave Loverboy, thinking that Cato left a big enough wound to kill him. But we were wrong. We didn't see his face in the sky that night.

"Damn it." I hear Cato say under his breath.

"Don't worry, he'll die," Marvel says, "Sooner or later."

He nods. It's weird. He didn't throw his sword, he didn't punch the ground, he didn't do anything he does when he is angry. I stare at him, and try to read his face.

But it seems that I have stared too long.

Marvel taps me on the shoulder and mouths, "You okay?"

I smile at him, to show that I am. He smiles back.

"I'm going to sleep." Marvel states, "I'll take second watch?"

"All right." Cato says, "Clove?"

"I'll take first watch," I say.

"Alright."

He moves an inch closer to me and lies down on his backpack. I move my eyes to him for a second then I realize he was looking at me too. I gulp.

"Goodnight, Clove," says Cato. I can feel his stare on me.

"Goodnight." I don't look at him.

An hour passes and I see tears coming down on Marvel's face. I roll my eyes. Seriously? He's still crying over _her_?

Then all of a sudden his eyes snap open, he is breathing rapidly. I roll my eyes again. I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shrugs and tries to go back to sleep.

I yawn and he asks if he could take his shift already. I say yes.

He sits up as I lie down, facing Cato.

I stare at his face for a moment. He looks so calm when he is asleep. I wonder if I look as calm when I am asleep.

"Clove?" Marvel says, probably noticing my eyes weren't closed, and were just focusing on the face in front of me. I shut my eyes close and I hear him say, "Alright then."

I shift my position and open my eyes again and I see that I got closer to Cato. We've never been this close before, this is probably the closest we've ever been; but I want to get closer. So close our lips can touc-

_Wait!_

I have to stop thinking about him! This is the Hunger Games, only one can win, and I plan on doing so. But that would mean that Cato would have to die. I can't kill him. I can't-

"Clove?" Marvel asks again, "You all right?"

"Yes," I say.

I close my eyes and I fall asleep instantly.

With the help of Cato dying in my sleep.

"Clove! Clove!"

I open my eyes. Cato was shaking me.

"What is it?" I say groggily.

"Clove!" he says, and continues shaking me.

"_What?_" I snap, "Damn it Cato, stop shaking me!"

He smirks and I feel butterflies in my stomac-

_Butterflies? _Ha! Yeah right, I'm probably just hungry.

"Finally, you're awake." he says, still smirking. Damn that smirk. Damn that face. Damn _him._

"Yeah, I'm awake," I growl, "What do you want?"

"You." More like _fuck_ him.

"Me?" I feel blood rushing to my face. _Goddammit, _I swear in my head.

Cato lifts his arm and points to smoke. I smirk with him.

"You were the only one asleep," he explains.

"Oh," I say, rather stupidly, "Right."

He stands up and extends his hand, I take it and I feel shivers down my spine. _What the? _I ask myself. I shake the feeling off and stand.

"Cato! Is he coming?" I hear Marvel shout, pointing at District 3.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies," says Cato, "Come on." He thrusts a spear into the hands of District 3, and we head off in the direction of the fire. As we enter the woods, Cato says, "When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes."

"Fine." I say, I was kind of hoping that _I_ would do the deed, but I know better than to argue with Cato.

We walked a few minutes until we got to the fire. Nobody was here except for us.

"What the hell?" Cato says under his breath.

I scan the trees to see if she was there. Nothing.

Until I see smoke rising into the air.

"There!" I shout, pointing.

"Yes!" Cato cheers, running already. _You're welcome_, I say in my head, as I follow.

When we get to the second fire, nobody again.

"Okay, something's going on here." Marvel states.

I look for her again in the trees.

Wait, Marvel actually said something right. Two fires, and nothing?

I hear fast footsteps and I see that Cato was running in the direction of another fire. Something _is_ going on here.

"Cato! Cato!" I shout, running towards him, "Wait!"

We reached the third fire and again, empty. I don't scan the trees anymore.

"Where is she?" Cato growls.

"Cato, le-" I say but I was interrupted by an explosion.

We all cover our ears.

Cato's head shoots up, "The supplies!" He runs again, this time toward the supplies. We all follow. We hear more explosions as we run.

We make it.

And we see ash.

My jaw drops. Marvel was correct. _Marvel_ was correct. Ha, he was _correct_. Weird.

But then Cato rips his hair out and starts pounding his fists on the ground. Oh no. He's really angry.

District 3 is throwing stones into the ruins and declares all the mines have been activated.

I approach the wreckage and so do the others.

Cato starts kicking open the containers while we poke around in the mess, looking for anything that has been saved. Unfortunately, we found nothing.

Cato suddenly rises his head slowly and turns to District 3.

He's shouting his head off.

I'm not really paying attention, as I hate seeing him like that. I like seeing him when he is calm, like when he is asleep. When we were so close our lips almost-

_Okay, Clove, stop._

But something catches my attention. District 3 tried to run. _You're not going far, loser._ Cato catches him in a headlock from behind and I see his muscles ripple in his arms - I sigh, in the inside of course - as he sharply jerks District 3's head to the side.

That was quick. I guess he wanted it to be quick. But he needs to calm down.

"Cato," I say but he cuts me off.

"All the supplies are gone, Clove!" he shouts, gesturing to the mess.

"I know but-" he cuts me off again. Goddammit.

"We need to return to the woods," he says, "She's still out there, I know it."

Marvel points to the sky, "He, or she, would be up there."

"We need to go back into the woods!"

"Cato, Marvel's right," I say, also pointing to the sky, "Whoever did this-"

"I need to kill her!" Cato snarls, "She's-"

"Dead, Cato." I say, "She would've died in the explosion!"

"Yeah," says Marvel, "We couldn't have heard the cannon because of all the explosions."

"But what if she's not-"

"Then you'll kill her." I say, hoping it would reassure him, "You're going to kill her, Cato. You are."

That seemed to calm him down. I hope.

"Alright." he finally says, "C'mon. Let's go somewhere else first so they could get him."

Marvel looks at me, smirking, and winks. I blush and tell him to shut up. His smirk grew into a grin.

Wait a minute.

Did I just _blush_? Ugh. _Stop it, Clove!_ I tell myself, _Focus!_

We walk to the far side of the lake as we wait for the Gamemakers to take District 3 away.

"Hey Clove," whispered Cato.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks," Cato said, "For calming me down. I was really angry and you just-"

"No problem, Cato." I cut him off before I throw my hands all over him and kiss him full on the mouth.

I mean, what?

Anyway, I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

God, that smile.

God, I'm grossing myself out.

"Psst." Marvel hisses, and winks.

"I will cut you." I tell him, bringing out my knife.

He puts his hands up and mutters, "sorry" repeatedly.

For someone so scared of me, he sure is brave enough to tease me about Cato.

We hear a cannon shoot.

"They're done. Let's go." Cato says.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope that could cover up the long wait. So sorry if it did not! D:_  
_


End file.
